The Scientist
by adelheidzambinirembrandt
Summary: Barry comforts Adelheid. Barry AllenxOC oneshot OOC Barry Allen


You dropped the coffee pot onto the table with a clatter, rushing over to Barry and throwing your arms around him.

"You're awake, oh thank god, you're finally awake. Your heart, I _saw _it stop. Three times! You were literally dead." You choked back a sob as Barry's arms wound around your waist. "I missed you so much." You breathed out, nuzzling your nose against his neck.

"Hey, hey," Barry said, pulling away slightly and looking at you. "No tears." Barry grabbed your hand, placing it on his chest. "Feel this? It's still beating. I'm still here, and I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Good, if you do go anywhere, I'll just have to find you." You smiled at him, surprising both him and yourself as you leaned in and pecked his lips.

Barry didn't have time to return to the kiss as you pulled away immediately, eyes wide and cheeks flushed bright pink.

"I-uh-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." You stammered. "I know that you just think of me as a sister and I'm so sorry, can we please just forget that I did that?"

"I don't." Barry said softly.

"Pardon?"

"I don't think of you as a sister. I did, when we were younger, but then we both got older and no, I definitely don't think of you like that. And I definitely don't think I can forget about that, not when I've kind of been dying to do the same thing for the past, oh, five years?"

And then Barry was smiling gently at you, cupping your cheeks as he leaned in and kissed you, and it was _perfect_and, regardless of how extremely cliché it was, it felt _magical. _You had absolutely no idea what you had done to deserve someone as wonderful as Barry, but you were _so_ glad that you had met him all those years ago when your father had let him come stay with you.

You snorted out a laugh at the thought of something your dad had said.

"Aw c'mon, I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?" Barry asked, eyebrows drooping as a small frown formed on his lips.

"No, you're not." You said, tilting your head and pressing your lips to his again just to prove your point. "I was just thinking about how relieved my dad's going to be."

"Oh? And why is that?" Barry questioned.

"Because, and I quote, 'I want some damn grandchildren before I'm eighty' and 'If Barry doesn't grow some balls soon, so help me god, I will lock you in a closet together. I am sick of both of your pining.'"

"Did he really say that?"

You held up your hand. "Scout's Honor."

"You were never a Girl Scout."

You shrugged. "Oops. I ate their cookies; that makes me an honorary one, right?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "Sure it does."

"But yes, Dad really did say that. He thinks you'd be a lot better for me than, well, any other guy he's ever met."

Barry grinned, draping his arm around your shoulders and pressing a kiss to your temple. "Well I'm glad that I have his approval, then. Is that why when Skyler showed up to ask you to prom your dad chased him away by showing him his gun _and _handcuffcollection?"

"Skyler was going to ask me to prom?"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"No, no one told me about that. That must've been why though; I think he was hoping that you would ask me."

"I did!" Barry said indignantly.

"As friends, and we went with like three other people. Never mind, this conversation got way off topic. Can we please go home and hold hands and cuddle and kiss like couples do? I've been wanting to do that for a _really, really _long time."

"Nothing would make me happier." Barry said cheesily, pecking your cheek. "Though winning a Nobel Prize someday would be nice." Barry said teasingly.

You lightly smacked his arm. "C'mon, I think there's a Criminal Minds marathon on soon." You said, dragging him out of the coffee shop with a wave to your boss. Your best friend/crush/boyfriend had just gotten out of a coma, surely they wouldn't care if you left an hour early?

"You only watch that show for Reid, don't you?"

"No, I watch it for all the characters, and the plot. Though if I did watch it purely for Reid, it'd be because Reid reminds me of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're both dorky and cute and always spitting out random nerdy facts that I'm not smart enough to comprehend. Don't worry though, I like you better." You winked at him. "Now seriously, can we please go? I want to kiss you more but my boss is going to judge me if we keep kissing in front of her."

"I suppose." Barry said, fake exasperatedly, as he looped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him as you started the walk to your apartment.

"Why do I like you so much, again? I'm having a hard time remembering."

"Because I'm devilishly handsome, I know the difference between your and you're, and I'm crazy about you?"

"Mhm, yeah, that must be it." You said, kissing the corner of his mouth before wiggling out of his grasp and bounding ahead of him. "Last one home is a rotten egg!" You crowed, jogging forward a couple of feet. You felt something brush past you and turned around to look at Barry.

He wasn't there.

You spun around a couple of times, trying to figure out where the hell he could have possibly gone, there were no alleys, no trashcans, nothing he could have hidden behind, when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and a chin on your shoulder.

"Sorry, guess I'm faster than I thought." Barry said brightly as you turned around so that you were facing him, but you could see in his shaking hands and in his wide eyes that something was wrong.

"Everything okay, Bar?"

"Yeah, I just think I need to get home and rest. I think I've been moving too much since I woke up."

Neither of you believed him.

"Okay, yeah, we'll take the walk home nice and slow."

Something was seriously wrong, you were even more positive when Barry's hand slid into yours and it was clammy and shaking still, and you were going to find out what.


End file.
